More Than Friends
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Jessie and Buzz discuss their changing relationship.


Author's Note: This is a sort of deleted scene type of thing from "Give You The Stars."  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters.

**More Than Friends**

By Jennifer Collins

Jessie folded her legs Indian style as she sat with Bo Peep and Mrs. Potato Head on Andy's bed, giving them full details from the night before. "And then he kissed me!" Jessie finished.

Bo Peep clapsed her fingers together and rested her cheek on her folded hands. "That's so romantic," she said dreamily.

"Yeah!" Mrs. Potato Head shrieked. "Who knew ol' Buzzy had it in him?"

Jessie giggled. "Not me," she said jokingly.

Bo waved her on. "So… are you two, like together?"

"What!" Jessie blushed. "No!"

Mrs. Potato Head placed both hands on her hips. "Well, you sure could've fooled us," she said.

Bo nodded. "Didn't you agree to go out with him again?" she pressed.

Jessie frowned. "Well, yeah… but that doesn't mean we're a couple, does it?"

Bo and Mrs. Potato Head looked at each other with huge smiles. "He did kiss you," Mrs. Potato Head pointed out.

"And the starry night, the romantic setting, the handsome boy…. It's exactly what you've always wanted!" Bo reminded her.

Jessie thought for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bullseye shuffling his feet as he wandered around a few feet away. She whistled for him to come and he eagerly galloped over to her. "Sorry, gals! I'd hate to cut it short, but you know," she didn't finish as she hopped into Bullseye's saddle and took off.

Mrs. Potato Head and Bo Peep shook their heads as they watched her go.

Bullseye jumped from the bed to the desk, down to the chair and down to the floor. "Yee-haaaah!!" Jessie yelled. Bullseye looked over his shoulder at her. "Keep goin'!" She urged.

They ran to the middle of the room and Jessie let the stuffed horse slow his pace down a bit. She scanned her surroundings for someone else to talk to and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered when she saw Buzz in a corner. He was laying on the floor, "fixing up" his cardboard spaceship. Jessie had become convinced that the butterflies in her stomach were always there, they just became active whenever Buzz was around.

Suddenly, she got an idea, and she urged Bullseye forward. Buzz didn't seem to notice when they stopped in front of him, so she loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh, hi Jessie," Buzz greeted her with a warm smile as he straightened up.

"Howdy, Partner! Are ya busy?"

Buzz shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I'm never too busy for you," he added, a little shyly.

Jessie pulled her hat down lower on her head to hide her blush. "Well, would ya like to go for a ride?" She asked with a grin.

Buzz smiled his wide, perfect teeth smile. "Sure," he replied.

Jessie waved her hand. "Well, hop on!"

Buzz climbed up onto Bullseye's back behind Jessie. He eagerly wrapped both his arms around her waist and her butterflies went wild as she recalled how he had held her last night, under the glowing stars of Andy's mural.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" she shouted, hoping her voice was steady enough. They rode around the room until Jessie made him stop next to the nightstand. She jumped to the floor and Buzz followed her.

"Thanks, Bullseye," Jessie said as she patted his muzzle, hoping he would take the hint. He looked from her to Buzz and jumped up twice before taking off.

Buzz leaned against the nightstand, suddenly unsure of what to say. Luckily, Jessie took the initiative to start up the conversation. "So… last night was fun," she began.

Buzz beamed. "It sure was," he agreed.

Jessie looked at him with wide eyes. "Buzz.. you meant it when you said we'd always be friends, right?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, okay." She lowered her eyes.

Buzz tried to meet her gaze. "Jessie?"

She took a deep breath. "Are we… just friends?"

Buzz shifted his weight, suddenly nervous. "W-why would you ask that?"

His obvious discomfort made her even more nervous and she remembered her first few days in Andy's room with him, when it seemed that neither one of them ever knew what to say. "It's just… a lot of toys are saying that we're more than friends. Like boyfriend and girlfriend, or something," She said, her cheeks flushing.

Buzz's face also grew pink. "Yeah, I heard something like that too," he said.

Jessie sat on the floor and motioned for him to sit in front of her. "So… is it true?" She asked, shyly, lowering her eyes.

"Oh… I… um… don't know. Would you like to be?"

She looked up. "Would you?"

"I asked you first," Buzz said.

Jessie thought for a moment. "Well… what would we do as boyfriend and girlfriend?" She wrinkled her nose. "Not be all mushy and gushy like Bo and Woody I hope."

Buzz shook his head. "Of course not. We could… do more jump roping like yesterday. That was fun. Or play other games."

Jessie smiled. "Yeah," she agreed.

"And more dancing in the rain," Buzz offered.

Jessie made a face. "How about more dancing, less rain?" She suggested.

Buzz laughed. "Deal," he said. "And we can watch movies, have more picnics…." He looked around, searching for more ideas and saw Bullseye pretending not to linger near them. "Go horseback riding..."

Jessie nodded. "That was fun too." She folded her hands in her lap. "But how's that any different from being just friends?" She wondered.

Buzz considered this. "Well… I could… hold your hand while we do those things," he said over the beating of this heart as he timidly bumped her hand with his.

She placed her fingers in his, suddenly feeling a little breathless. "Th-that seems okay," she said once she trusted herself to speak.

"And we'd hang out just the two of us more often," He added.

"I think I'd like that." Her stomach somersaulted at the thought, and she unconsciously took her hand out of his to place it lightly on her stomach.

Buzz frowned. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Jessie looked up. "Hmmm? Oh… nothing. It's just…."

Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

Jessie nodded. "It's just… you give me butterflies," she admitted sheepishly.

Buzz smiled. "Really? You… uh… you give me butterflies too."

"Oh," Jessie said, her voice practically a squeak. "So.. what else does us being together entail?" She asked.

Buzz thought for a moment. "More hugs…"

Jessie grinned. "I'd really like that." She scooted closer to him.

Buzz smiled. "Me too." He hesitated for a moment. "And there's always… what we did last night," he said quietly.

Her heart hammered in her chest at the memory of the kiss. "Th-that was nice too." She suddenly realized that she hadn't stopped thinking about all the events of the previous night all day…

Buzz wrapped an arm around her waist. "So.. what do you say? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jessie realized that she wanted nothing more. "O-okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Alright!" Buzz cheered, and she laughed.

"Now do we get to do the hugging part?" She asked hopefully.

Buzz wrapped her up in a big bear hug. "We get to do the hugging part whenever you want, sweetheart."

Jessie wrinkled her nose. "Sweetheart?"

Buzz laughed. "That doesn't really work, does it? How about.. darling?"

Jessie shook her head.

"Honey?"

Jessie frowned. "How bout I call you sugar?"

"No way!" Buzz shouted. "I still have an image to maintain."

Jessie grinned as she tried to think of more pet names. "This is fun!" She exclaimed. "I like being your girlfriend!"


End file.
